


Chains of Emotion

by Coppermatsu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Action, Cyrus' lack of eyebrows, Detective AU, Gen, Sinnoh kids are 22 in this, Sinnoh trio being close-knit, Thriller, hospital visit scene wuh-oh!, mentions of strangulation but no actual strangling happens, shitty car chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppermatsu/pseuds/Coppermatsu
Summary: Young Detective Platinum Berlitz has been assigned to work under the seasoned investigator Looker. Her social skills are lacking but her intelligence is more than enough to make up for it… right? It’s not as though social skills are particularly necessary when cornered by a methodical serial killer, after all.
Kudos: 13





	Chains of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done for an event I hosted in Specord, Winter Writing Event 2020!  
> Theme: Challenge (each writer is given a prompt to challenge them based on feedback given in their applications.)
> 
> My prompt:  
> Character: Platinum  
> Genre: Action OR Thriller  
> AU: Superhero OR Detective  
> Key Item: Brand New Car
> 
> I went with Action AND Thriller and chose the Detective AU. 
> 
> Thriller was really out of my element, so I hope my research into it did the trick. I also cannot write the Sinnoh kids without them being close companions... their friendship is so wonderful to me. Enjoy!

_ Tap, tap. Tap tap tap. Tap-tap. _

Looker stole a glance to the passenger seat beside him. The young woman, so usually composed and graceful, was slipping out of her cool at each wavering click of her thumbnail against the sleek back case of her smartphone. So ill-befitting of her formal training. 

This was Lady Platinum of the House of Berlitz and recent Pokevard graduate, after all.

Her posture was impeccable. Her elegance could be compared to a princess. Only the clacking of her thumbs and that golden, stormy unease in her eyes betrayed her composure. Looker suppressed a sigh and returned his focus to the road, trying not to grip the crisp new leather of the wheel too much. He couldn’t blame her—he knew what it was like when a case got personal. 

They turned into the Jubilife Hospital parking lot in silence. The lot was busier than expected, so Looker let Platinum off at the drop-off by the front of the building. She slammed the door of Looker’s new black Honda N-Box behind her with great force.

Platinum’s heels echoed smartly as she entered the automatic sliding doors, quickly locating and making a beeline for the front desk. The young man working there looked up in surprise as he was approached by the elegant visitor in a classy black business suit. 

“Please provide the current location of Mr. Diamond.” She whipped out her badge in a flash. “I am here with the Interpol on business, do not ask questions.” 

The young man looked agape. “I, uh, um…” 

“Ah, Lady Berlitz!” An older woman nurse behind the counter swiftly took over for the young frazzled receptionist. “We’ve been expecting you. He’s on the fourth floor, room 411. Pearl is waiting for you.” 

Platinum gave her a curt nod and spun primly toward the nearest elevator, her raven hair flowing gently in her wake. 

The young receptionist watched her in awe, as though encountering a celebrity in the flesh. The nurse behind him grimaced slightly as she knew the true situation of the young detective prodigy’s arrival. 

Platinum ascended the elevator as quickly as possible. Her brows furrowed ever so slightly. She picked at the edge of her phone case. He shouldn’t be here. The serial killer is supposed to be in Veilstone, not near her dear friends. So why did sweet Diamond end up in urgent care?

A vision of his kind smile and warm presence flashed in her mind, and her emotions choked up. Then the lid to her heart closed and her logical state took control. Who. Why. When. Where. How. If she could find the answers, perhaps she could dispose of the threat to her family. 

Nurses along the hallway parted in her path as the young woman strode to room 411 without hesitation. There were a few hovering near her destination, and she held back the frustrated thought  _ Why aren’t they in there helping him? _

Remembering herself, she knocked deftly three times before opening the door. 

The sight she encountered was expected after rereading the case files countless times last night. Damage to windpipe. Cause: attempted strangulation by thin chain. Diamond was lying on a patient’s bed in a beige neck brace and with a clear tube going down his throat. He seemed to be in an uncomfortable sleep. 

On a chair next to the bed sat Platinum’s other childhood friend. With his hands running through his blonde hair and his leg bouncing restlessly, Pearl took a moment before looking up to see the third member of the trio. His eyes were dark, but they brightened as they encountered the friendly sight.

“Missy…!” Pearl uttered Platinum’s nickname with a hoarse but delighted tone. He stood and rushed to her, tackling her with a hug. He cleared his throat in an attempt to play off his familiar approach, but Platinum brought him into a gentle hug regardless. Pearl only let himself be surprised for a second before collapsing into it, holding his dear friend.

“How is he?” Platinum questioned as soon as the hug ended. 

Pearl grimaced. “Been unconscious since he passed out last night… I… he... ” Pearl slammed his fist onto the nearby doctor’s table, causing it to rattle loudly. Platinum watched him unfazed. 

“I should’ve been quicker… I heard it coming, I just didn’t think—”

“Heard what?” She interrupted him. A noise? That wasn’t in the report. 

Pearl swallowed. He steadied himself before looking Platinum clearly in the eyes.

“Yes. I left the backstage room from our set that night—you watched it live, right?” Platinum nodded. She never missed their Manzai performances if she could help it. “...right, well after the show, I left Dia in the room to go double-check props and heard this strange rattling behind me. Like a small, thin chain. Hollow and almost... bell-like. I thought nothing of it at first, yenno? It was faint and not really a threatening sound. But then…” 

Pearl grit his teeth, another surge of frustration bubbling. Platinum’s chest felt twisted and tight. 

“I didn’t know anything was happening until I heard something crash. I called for Dia as I ran to check on him, just missing the rat bastard that ran out!” His fists were clammy and shaking. “Inside, I found that Dia had kicked a chair in retaliation, and… that he— _ my best friend _ —was nearly dead!” 

Platinum’s mind overloaded hearing it aloud. Her head was saturated, and she had the strong desire to remove her brain and squeeze it out like a sponge. She inhaled, moving to the still-unconscious Diamond. He would’ve known what to say—what to do—to soothe the chaotic emotions Pearl exuded and Platinum internally fought with. She gently lifted Diamond’s hand and held it. She could feel his pulse, but it was weak. 

Pearl quietly approached the other side of the bed and held onto Diamond’s other hand, offering his free one to Platinum. She closed the circuit, and the two gently squeezed three times. 

_ “When we don’t know what to do or say, we can just squeeze our hands three times~!” Diamond said, picking up both Pearl and Platinum’s hands. “So we can say ‘I am here.’ Yenno~? ‘Course, it can also mean ‘I love you’, too!”  _

The tight squeeze from Pearl shook her out of it. Platinum looked over at her conscious friend, who now seemed resolved. 

"Thank you for coming, Missy. I know that if anyone can make things right, you can." Pearl wiped away whatever stray tears leaked out on his sleeves, casting a pained but hopeful smile at Platinum.

"...I'll make sure they regret trying this."

Pearl shook his head with a slight frown. "No, I know… I want to think like that too, but… he'd never forgive us for talking like that.” He looked down at his hands and finally unclenched them. “Our frustration is justified, but we can't let our negative emotions control us. He taught us that better than anyone." 

They glanced at the unconscious Diamond. Pearl was right. Platinum shook her head clear, finally settling into a determined resolve thanks to his guidance. She straightened her blazer.

"Understood. I will seek to apprehend the culprit in a way Diamond would approve!" 

Pearl tucked a stray strand of her hair back in place. "Go gettem. We'll be awaiting your safe return!" 

She nodded and turned on her heels—with a quick turnaround back for a hug—and then headed out the door.

The descent to the first floor was nothing noteworthy. Passing down the last hall of patients is where something caught her ear. 

The faint sound of chains—almost bell-like.

Her head whipped to look for the source, but this hallway was far too busy. Nurses were delivering lunch to the patients, and a few visitors were entering and leaving as well. It was just as a tired-looking visitor, his movements eerily calm with a distant look in his eyes, walked past her that a nurse screamed.

" _Mr. Happy was strangled!_ _Get the ENT specialist!_ "

The sound of chains? Strangled? This was too convenient. This was planned. 

She spun to look behind her, where the visitor had walked behind her. She saw his spiked blue hair disappear out the door Looker was politely holding for him.

Her heart skipped a beat. It was too suspicious. Too lined up. But she had to go. And so did the heels on her feet.

Looker spotted her and started her way, swinging his keys proudly in his hand as he approached.

"Sorry I took so long! Was circling the lot for a while, then a spot right near the front showed up! Fancy that—hey MY KEYS!" 

"Thank you, Investigator Looker! I've got a lead!" Platinum shouted after him as she bolted out the door, her heels in hand. 

The spiky-haired man was being picked up by a dark Suburban by the front. Their eyes met for a moment. His cold, steel blue eyes pierced through her, clamping down on her heart mercilessly. Like looking down the barrel of a pistol. 

It was definitely him. 

His ride took off, and Platinum made a beeline for that front-row brand new car, sliding over the hood to reach the driver's seat. 

"Detective! Who are you chasing?!" Looker called after her desperately from the door to the hospital. 

" _ A hunch _ !" She slammed the door shut and quickly started the car, hurrying to catch up to that Suburban. 

Looker's cries to drive carefully fell to a deafening screech as Platinum raced out of the parking lot.

Heels tossed into the passenger seat, the young detective was flooring it barefooted through the streets of Jubilife City. Her target zoomed down the main street steered between cars and lane hopping like a newbie running late to work. Platinum squinted. Did they know? Probably. No one drives like that at 11:30am. 

Accelerating on the Suburban, both cars swerved left into the exit for the city, fast approaching the route to Canalave.

_ But this leads to an unfinished waterway! _

She started easing on the brakes, but the Suburban kept at full speed, even as it was headed straight off the ledge into Route 218’s body of water with a loud splash. 

Platinum skidded to a halt and hastily parked the car to see if anyone was still in the slowly-sinking Suburban. She flew to the stretch of railing that hadn’t been torn off from the crash, desperately searching for any signs of life. Nearby fishermen were gathering as well. This was a potential killer, but also… she wouldn’t find anything out if he drowned. 

“Excuse me, do any of you have a boat?” the detective asked. The fishermen nodded, already on the move. 

“Yes ma’am, we’re on it right now.” 

She nodded, about to answer, but out of the corner of her eye she saw that spiky blue hair retreating into the trees. The sight sent a fresh pulse of adrenaline through her veins. 

Leaving the fishermen to handle whatever driver or other passengers could have been left behind, Platinum made a dash for the trees along the outskirts of Jubilife City. 

The stretch of trees was thin, and through the branches was the abandoned alley side of the old Jubilife Poketch Headquarters, abandoned after the success of Rotom Phones. Platinum spotted the light blue spiky hair disappear through a creaky side door nearly hidden by a grimy dumpster. 

Adding caution to her pursuit, she slowed her pace, observing behind the thick trunk of a fir tree to see if he would exit the building at any point. 

_ Briing! Briiing! _

She whipped her phone out without looking away from the scene.

“Impeccable timing, Inspector.” 

“ _ WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! _ And where is my car?! _ ” _ Looker’s voice crackled through the speaker, causing Platinum to hold the phone just away from her ear. 

“The abandoned Jubilife Poketch HQ,” she said matter-of-factly.

Looker’s voice was exasperated. “Why didn’t you check in earlier?!”

“Sorry, I forgot…” She frowned apologetically, “but I’m cornering a suspect. Head here ASAP.” 

Hanging up without another word, she swapped her phone out for her collapsible Bo Staff. Undoing the seal, the light metal silently sprung out into the full length rod. She twirled it twice and settled into a firm grip before continuing her approach.

She snuck by the dumpster and waited for any noise or movement from the door before proceeding. 

...Nothing.

She took a deep breath and entered.

Once active five years ago, the building had managed to look very decrepit in a fairly short amount of time. Dust and grime had built up in the hallway Platinum had entered, the rank stench of mildew and mold making the chase all the worse.

Holding her staff beside her, she crept down the hallway to the first room available, its door wide open. She held her breath and peered inside.

“Nice of you to finally join me.” 

Steel blue eyes waited for her, the man himself seated in an old office chair squeaking as he swiveled it to face her.

She held his gaze, pulling out her detective badge—but covering her name with her thumb. “International Police Detective. I must ask you a few questions, starting with what you did or witnessed at the Jubilife Hospital.”

The man stared quietly at her. “No introduction. Interesting.” 

“You’ve no right to know my name, nor do I care for yours. Answer the question.”

“I am Cyrus.” His lack of eyebrows was unsettling to say the least, but his cold voice certainly didn’t help his enigmatic presence. 

Platinum swallowed her bubbling anxiety as Cyrus observed her every movement.

She raised her head. “Answer the question!”

He sighed and slowly stood. Platinum stiffened but held her stance. 

Cyrus began to slowly pace the abandoned office. 

“You seem to be of logical mind, Detective,” he began, his hands behind his back. “Since your... emotions… seem to be in check. Emotions are what cause strife in the world, after all… it is why we as a species are weak.” 

Platinum furrowed her brows. “You’re wrong... Complex emotions like love and trust are what strengthen us...”  _ And I learned that from Diamond and Pearl. _ Images of bed-ridden Dia attempted to surge through her mind, but she pushed them back.

Cyrus frowned. “Ah, that is… unfortunate to hear.” He took his pacing to circle closer to the entrance of the room. 

Platinum’s stance faltered for but a moment, but it was all he needed.

“With emotions… we are led to war. To fight amongst ourselves. You are only here because of how you feel, no? Perhaps it is due to the sloppy culling by my subordinates...”

Culling?

“...That whoever you knew of in that hospital was still alive.”

The air was too thick to breathe in; she was choking on nothing. But her brain continued to connect the pieces.

“The recent murders throughout the region, all taking place so quickly after each other… with similar methods… all of it was you? The chain marks...” Her eyes darted everywhere, stitching it all in front of her. 

The slightest semblance of a grin appeared on his gaunt features. “Well. It must start somewhere. Influencers, musicians, comedians… the harbingers of many emotions to the masses. These are my first targets.” 

Something inside of her snapped as he mentioned comedians, and her words choked out with a cry, her hands shaking as they tightly squeezed her Bo Staff. “You…!  _ You nearly killed Diamond…! _ ” 

“If it was me, he would have never survived.”

The rattle of chain and a flash of red were all the warning she got before the grown man was lunging for her throat, her Bo Staff swinging just in time to keep him from making contact with her neck. The chain clanked against the thin metal. Platinum choked up her hold on the staff to keep the rod from snapping, but Cyrus’ strength as he loomed over her slowly backed her up against the wall of the hallway, outside of the office room he had been waiting for her in. 

Against the wall, she had more support to put into her force. At the same time, that wall was the prison against which Cyrus wanted to chain her life to. 

There was nothing in his eyes as he watched her fight back, unflinching as she landed solid kicks and stomped on his feet. Not even twisting the staff as she’d learned in self-defense worked, with how the chain gripped it. And if she moved the rod away from her neck for even a second to throw off the chain—she knew that’d be it. 

What else was there to do? What could faze this man? Platinum spat at his face, finally getting a drawback from him as he had to blink and rub the saliva away. She flicked the chain out of his hands and made a dash for the door—but his hand had her by the collar without missing a beat.

Another chain produced from his coat, Cyrus pinned her against the wall again, the new chain finally free of the Bo Staff. The cold metal hit her neck sharply, and Platinum gasped, her hand held up to block the blow caught in the hold. 

“Tell me, Detective, before I send you off. What did your riled emotions get you?”

Practically choking out every syllable, the determined glint in her golden eyes met those cold, steel blues. “They got me my… dear friends…” 

The distant sound of glass breaking interrupted them, followed by a “ _ DETECTIVE BERLITZ? WHERE ARE YOU? _ ” echoing through the building.

Cyrus calculated. He wouldn’t be able to finish her off fast enough with her hand in the way. He cut his losses and sharply kneed the young woman in the ribs before slipping away through the back door. Platinum gasped for air and from pain, slumping to the ground—but alive.

“Check every corner! Her phone is reading to be here close by!” The clomping of shoes sounded closer and closer, but she was fading out of consciousness. By her on the ground, the first set of red chains laid discarded. She grasped it in her hands, fading out as Looker’s welcome voice cried: “ _ Platinum _ !” 


End file.
